Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose tilting gravity mold casting apparatuses. The apparatuses include upper and lower molds being able to be opened, closed, and tilted, and cast a product by pouring molten metal into the upper and lower molds by means of gravity while turning and tilting the upper and lower molds closed. The apparatuses adopt an upper mold flip-up system in which the upper mold opens at approximately 90 degrees so that the upper mold shifts from a horizontal state to an erected state. An apparatus of the upper mold flip-up system includes a stopper for preventing the upper mold from opening at the time of mold closing. In addition, the apparatus of the upper mold flip-up system is provided with an actuator in each of a flip-up mechanism, a stopper, a tilting mechanism, a mold closing mechanism, a mold removal mechanism for each of upper and lower molds, and the like.